


A View Like This

by 12percentofamoment



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Natasha Romanov Feels, One Shot, Protective Steve, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12percentofamoment/pseuds/12percentofamoment
Summary: Steve decides he can no longer carry the mantle of Captain America, from now on he will concentrate on his happy life with Natasha. +Some bonus pepperony cuteness





	A View Like This

The early morning sky began to brighten over Stark Tower, the sun gleaming on the windows of the kitchen. Tony, sat at the breakfast bar, sipping his coffee while looking mindfully at the sun rising over the skyline until the sound of gentle feet on hardwood floor caught his attention. Pepper walked into the kitchen with, her strawberry hair slightly messy but perfect all the same. Tony’s eyes brightened as he saw his love walk towards him, dressed in nothing but an old black sabbath t-shirt and black underwear. 

“Morning, you two.” Tony stood up from the stool he was sat on to kiss Pepper on her forehead before kneeling down to slide the t-shirt she was wearing up and kissing her stomach. 

He rose back up to meet with Pepper’s face, she places her right hand on the nape of Tony’s neck; the other on her stomach. They smiled softly at each other, edging closer as the did so. Pepper could feel Tony’s breath on her bottom lip and the subtle smell of coffee, their lips just about to meet.

“Mr Stark” Friday interrupted. 

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked towards the fridge to look for breakfast. 

“A package has arrived for you, sir.” 

“And that couldn't have waited another second, Friday?” Tony sighed and walked over to the elevator. 

He pressed the button and the elevator doors opened, inside was a small package and a letter addressed to Mr and Mrs Stark. 

Tony walked back over to the breakfast bar and sat back down, finishing his coffee as he opened the box. Inside was a Nokia 2720, which Tony looked at in both confusion and disgust. He browsed through the phone, was was completely empty until he reached the contacts in which there was just one. Steve Rodgers. 

Tony put the phone aside and began to open the letter, hoping for some explanation. 

The letter was written in black ink, on thick, off-white paper; the penmanship was immaculate. 

“Tony,

As much as I would like to disappear without a trace, I feel I owe you some sort of explanation. For years I watched as you battled with the balance of wanting protecting the earth while also attempting to hold a relationship with the woman you love. I never had that problem because I never thought I’d find someone who I could connect with on that level- after all it would be difficult to find someone with shared life experience. 

Since the effects that Thanos caused, I can no longer push aside what is important; I can no longer lie to myself. All my life I have tried to protect the earth but the destruction that Thanos caused made me see what is important to me and how important it is to keep her safe and be grateful for the life we have. I can’t do that if I am always stuck in the fight. 

Which is why from now on, I will no longer carry the mantle of Captain America. I will no longer be an Avenger.”

Steve steps out of the cabin and down the wooden steps into the sunlight outside. The rising sun glistening on to the water of the lake at the bottom of the grass in front of the house. 

“I will live the life I never thought I’d get the chance to have.”

He looks over to the end of the dock where Natasha stands, looking out onto the lake, her red hair blowing in the soft breeze. 

“I’m happy here. Besides… where else am I going to get a view like this?”

Steve smiles as he walks behind her down the wooden dock. The early sunlight gleams against the ring on Natasha’s finger. Steve wraps his arms around Natasha from behind and places a soft kiss on her neck before looking into the distance at the rising sun with her. 

“I wish you and Pepper a long, happy life together. 

Steve.”


End file.
